


Corazón roto

by be_mine



Series: Un nuevo comienzo [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_mine/pseuds/be_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tiene el corazón roto... perdió a su esposo y a su mejor amigo... ya no hay nada para él en este mundo. ¿Es el final?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corazón roto

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esta pequeña historia como reacción a un fic que me rompió el corazón.

El comandante Fury no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Steve Rogers estaba renunciando al rol de Capitán América.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Steve había sido encontrado y uno desde que se había casado con Tony Stark después de solo seis meses de noviazgo. Durante todo ese tiempo había seguido cumpliendo su papel del mítico héroe en forma impecable. 

El matrimonio Stark - Rogers había sido una sorpresa para todos. Aunque la relación de ambos hombres era públicamente reconocida, y en muchos casos criticada debido a la fama de mujeriego del millonario, nadie esperaba que la formalizaran en tan poco tiempo. A pesar de todas las dudas y temores del mundo el último año había muy normal y sin sobresaltos. La reputación de Tony había mejorado mucho. Ya no se le veía en fiestas y su problema con el alcohol perecía haberse terminado. Su salud estaba en su mejor momento apoyado constantemente por Steve, que se había propuesto mantener a su marido a su lado por mucho tiempo. 

Nada parecía afectar a la pareja, ni siquiera el descubrimiento del Soldado del Invierno, el cual resultó ser el amigo de la infancia de Steve, James Bucky Barnes.

Después de que Bucky recuperó su memoria Steve consiguió que lo liberaran para llevarlo a vivir a la Torre Stark junto al resto de los vengadores. El lazo de amistad entre los soldados se había mantenido intacto y había surgido una cómoda camaradería entre Bucky y Tony, por lo que la vida de Steve estaba cerca de la perfección. 

O al menos, así lo creía Steve.

/

—Mi renuncia es definitiva comandante. Nada de lo usted diga hará que cambie de parecer.

—Esto es ridículo Steve, al menos debes explicarme qué pasó que estas renunciando a una de las partes más importante de tu vida.

—Solo por deferencia a usted voy a decirle mis motivos, pero le exijo a cambio que esto quede solo entre nosotros. La estabilidad de Los Vengadores estaría en riesgo si esta información se hiciera pública.

—Está bien, por supuesto. 

—Mi matrimonio… Mi matrimonio ha terminado comandante.

El rostro de Steve, hasta ese momento serio y calmado se quebró notoriamente. Fury tenías ganas de gritar de rabia pero ante la expresión de Steve controló sus emociones y habló en la forma más tranquila posible -¡Maldito Stark!.

—Muchos matrimonios terminan Steve y lamento decirlo pero en el tuyo era esperable. Eso no significa que debas dejar tu trabajo. Si quieres puedes tomar vacaciones, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, descansa, medita, recupérate y después vuelve al equipo.

—Usted no lo entiende comandante. No he perdido solo al hombre que amo, lo he perdido todo…

/

Había sido una misión muy complicada, pero exitosa. Se suponía que iba a durar una semana pero finalmente Steve estuvo fuera de su hogar por más de quince días.

Tony no lo esperaba por lo que Steve quiso darle una sorpresa.

Cuando Steve entró a la torre le pidió a Jarvis que no informara a su esposo de su presencia. El AI estaba instruido de obedecer a ambos hombres por lo que respondió con su habitual caballerosidad.

—Como usted diga señor.

—¿Dónde está Tony?

—En la habitación del señor Barnes.

—Gracias Jarvis.

Steve no vio nada raro en que su esposo y su amigo estuvieran juntos. Probablemente estaban jugando esos juegos de video que tanto les gustaban y que él nunca llegó a dominar. El prefería quedarse junto a ellos dibujándolos y llevándoles líquidos y alimentos ya que esas batallas duraban horas. Muchas veces Steve los dejaba solos para ir a correr antes de prepararles la cena.

Cuando Steve llegó al departamento de Bucky, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Los sonidos que escuchó le helaron la sangre. No eran ruidos de los juegos- Eran gemidos de placer.

El corazón de Steve se apretó en su pecho y un fuerte dolor se hizo dueño de su garganta. Por un momento no pudo moverse. Sus latidos eran tan fuertes que sus manos se pusieron a temblar. 

No quería moverse. No se atrevía a moverse hasta que escuchó las voces que más conocía y amaba en el mundo.

—¡Más fuerte, más fuerte! …. Así…. Ahhaaa cógeme Bucky… ¡más fuerte!

—Eres mío Tony… ¿Eres una gran puta por mi verdad? Me encanta como ruegas... ¿Así? ¿Te gusta?…

—Si... Así…. Mierda... ¡Dame más!

Steve avanzó como un autómata. Los amantes estaban tan ensimismados en su acto que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del capitán, el cual se quedó parado junto a la cama mirándolos, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

Tony estaba con sus caderas en alto y el rostro pegado en la cama. Bucky estaba sobre él con una de sus manos en el cuello de Tony y la otra bajo su vientre. Con cada empuje que daba la cama golpeaba la pared y crujía ante el peso de los hombres.

 

—Tony…. – dijo Steve - Buck…

No lo escucharon.

—¡Tony!

Ambos rostros de dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo.

—Steve… ¡Maldita sea! – gritó Tony

—¡Mierda! - gruñó Bucky

En un segundo estaban separados. Steve no pudo evitar mirar el pene erecto de Bucky, sin condón y goteando semen. Tony se había sentado en la cama mirando con espanto a su marido, que era incapaz de decir palabra.

—Steve, ¡Puedo explicarlo!

Steve dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Su garganta se sentía hinchada y apenas dejaba pasar el aire.

—No tienes que explicar nada Tony – dijo Bucky con una leve sonrisa. – Es bastante obvio lo que está pasando ¿O no?

—Steve lo siento… Debí haberte dicho antes.

—Dile la verdad. Este el momento que estábamos esperando. Se lo dices tú, ahora o se lo digo yo a mi manera. 

—Tony… porqué… - fue lo único que salió de Steve

—¡Por que eres un maldito perfecto Steve!… Yo no soy como tu quieres que sea. Necesito ser libre para joder mi vida. Quiero beber hasta perder la conciencia sin tener que darte explicaciones y mirar tu cara de desilusión. Quiero que me cojan con fuerza, no con tu controlada ternura. ¡Quiero que me golpeen Steve! Tú nunca podrías hacer eso por mi porque eres un jodido ángel… 

—Pero... - Steve no parecía entender lo que escuchaba - Nunca me dijiste nada Tony… nunca me pediste que yo…

—!Por supuesto que no! Tú me haces sentir culpable con solo desearlo. A Bucky puedo pedirle cualquier cosa y él lo hace sin cuestionarme. Me deja ser yo mismo, me entiende. Estoy cansado de actuar el papel del marido perfecto.

—Tony... Yo… te amo… No quería lastimarte... - gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos – 

—Aún ahora. Con tu marido con las piernas abiertas para otro hombre te compartas como un maldito héroe… ¿No quieres golpearnos? Tú podrías con los dos Steve…

—Ya basta Tony. Está claro que no va a hacer nada - Bucky se paró frente a Steve, desnudo y desafiante - Tony es mío ahora. Sal de mi cuarto. Estamos ocupados.

Steve miró el rostro de Bucky por primera vez. Estaba tan lleno de furia... ¿Quién es este hombre? – pensó Steve – tan lleno de rabia y ¿odio? Era como si no lo reconociera. Su amigo de la infancia, el niño que creció junto a él y le enseño a sobrevivir. El compañero de armas que luchó junto a él hombro a hombro. Al que salvó en tantas ocasiones y acogió en su hogar. Ahora parecía un extraño mirándolo retador y altivo

—Tony ya no quiere estar contigo. Es mio y no voy a hacerme a un lado por ti. ¿Vas a hacer algo Capitán?

Por supuesto que Steve no iba a hacer nada. ¿Qué podría hacer?. Sin decir más miró por última vez a su marido, el cual no pudo mantener su mirada ocultando su rostro con sus manos. 

—No... tienes razón... No hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Ese día Steve tomó algo de ropa, sus cuadernos de dibujo y su moto.

Nunca más volvió a la torre.

/ 

—No quiero que nadie más sepa los detalles de mi separación. Lo que ocurrió entre Tony, Bucky y yo se lo he dicho solo a usted porque necesito que me entienda. En últimas estas semanas he estado viajando y tomando decisiones. 

—Steve, aun no entiendo porqué no quieres seguir siendo Capitán América

—Aquí ya no hay nada para mi comandante. Tal vez a usted le suene estúpido, sentimental, pero es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Lo perdí todo. El hombre que amo... Si, aun lo amo a pesar de todo. Y perdí a mi mejor amigo, aunque creo que ya no es el mismo hombre que conocí. No tengo nada. Por ello necesito alejarme. Necesito saber quien soy o qué queda de mi. No se qué significado tiene la vida ahora. No se para qué sigo aquí. Tony era todo mi mundo. Yo se que está mal, que era un mundo de fantasía. Pero no puedo fingir que siento de otra manera. Por ello dejo mi traje y mi escudo para que otro tome mi lugar. Lo que importa es el símbolo, no el hombre que está debajo y yo ya no puedo seguir siendo ese hombre.

—Estás equivocado Steve. Lo mejor del Capitán América siempre has sido tú.

—Hay muchos buenos hombres. Muchos buenos soldados. Estoy seguro que encontrará alguno. Considere a Bucky. El lo quiere. Incluso alguna vez hablamos de ello. 

—No creo que los valores de Barnes estén a la altura de los tuyos. Y menos a los del Capitán América.

—Por favor, no lo juzgue por lo que pasó entre nosotros. Usted no sabe lo que puede afectar a las personas su relación conmigo... El es un gran guerrero y estratega, además es fuerte como yo y se lleva bien con Iron Man. Esa es una gran ventaja.

Una risa sarcástica salió de la garganta de Fury.

—Esta semana firmé el divorcio y ya liquidé todos mis bienes. Tony me obligó a aceptar una gran cantidad de dinero que no necesito a donde voy. Con ese dinero mi abogado creó una fundación de caridad. Tony no tiene porqué enterarse. Por favor coronel, cualquier dinero que quede pendiente a mi nombre en Shield entrégueselo a la fundación.

—Me estás asustando Steve. Por favor dime que vas a hacer.

—Me voy comandante. Muy lejos.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué vas a hacer sin dinero?

—Ayer tuve una cita con el médico de Shield.

—¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás enfermo?

—Al contrario coronel. Me dijo que no estoy envejeciendo.

—¿Qué?

—No estoy envejeciendo y no cree que lo haga en mucho tiempo. Me dijo que es muy probable que los sobreviva a todos ustedes. Al parecer ya no pertenezco a la especie humana. Estoy condenado a estar solo. Tal vez, dejarme fue lo mejor que Tony pudo hacer. Al menos no va a envejecer solo

—Claro, si Barnes no lo desecha primero.

—Creo que ese ya no es mi problema señor.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde vas?.

—Si a futuro hay alguna amenaza grave contra la tierra, como fue la invasión de los Chitauri, llámeme y vendré a ayudarlos. Como Steve Rogers, si aun me acepta.

—Por supuesto Steve, pero dime ¿Cómo podré ubicarte?

—Solo invoque a Heimdall. Fui invitado a Asgard y acepté.


End file.
